1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of eyelash curlers, and, more particularly, to battery-operated, electrically heated eyelash curlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most eyelash curlers found in the prior art which are characterized by manual operation, function by the application of continued pressure to a pair of cooperating nonheated members between which the eyelashes are sandwiched. By the application of this pressure for a substantial period of time, the eyelashes are trained to form the shape desired. Not only is this process lengthy and tedious, but it also has a tendancy to break the hair.
Another type of eyelash curling device which employs an electric heating element in cooperation with a pair of pressing surfaces to curl false eyelashes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,347 (D'Elia). However, it should be clearly noted that this particular device is not physically suitable for use with real eyelashes or false eyelashes which are attached at the time of curling to the eyelids of the person.
A yet another example of a prior art device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,699 (Skandalakis). This invention is directed towards a device for use in curling eyelashes. Basically, it is a manually operated device, which is a scissors-type mechanism, employing a first fixed eyelash receiving means and second similar means movable towards and away from the first means, the eyelashes being disposed between these two means. The second means conveniently supplied with energy from batteries contained in the device itself.
However, it should be noted that while this device appears to be quite similar to the present invention disclosed hereinafterwards more fully, that numerous and substantial distinctions are present between the two devices. As an example, Skandalakis uses a scissors mechanism to drive the movable eyelash receiving means towards the fixed eyelash receiving means; the present invention does not, but instead uses a more compact, less costly mechanism.
Further, Skandalakis uses a bell-crank mechanism which is cumbersome and unsightly, as well as being relatively costly to use as shown.
Additionally, as depicted in FIG. 2 of the Skandalakis patent, the hollow housing 26 containing the removable dry cells 28 and an on-off switch 30, couples with the vertical shaft 34, the linkage 32, and the elongated brace 36, all form a dangerous movable protrusion facing the face of the user. The device disclosed by the applicant hereby eliminates such dangerous protrusions and the risk of injury to the face.